


Happy Anniversary

by madamelibrarian, MI6



Series: Incense and Peppermint [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, No one dies though, Offering oneself up as an offering, Rough Sex, Semi-Angsty conversations about kinks, Smut, Spanking, Summoning Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MI6/pseuds/MI6
Summary: It's Gabriel and Anna's fourth anniversary of being together as couple, and Anna has something special in mind to end their day.





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in a universe where Bobby Singer adopted an orphaned girl after a hunt gone wrong. Years later, she gained the attention of our favorite candy loving Archangel turned Trickster.
> 
> We wanted to share this with you but didn't know where to start exactly, so why not in the middle. It doesn't take a lot of background to follow this bit but if you want more of Anna and Gabriel let us know. We might be persuaded to write further adventures for them.

The day had been perfect. It was their 4th anniversary, and the whole day had gone according to plan, minus a small hiccup with her Dad. Bobby was still upset with Gabriel for his “time away”, but the two of them didn’t let that spoil their day.

They had breakfast in bed which wasn’t so much a meal as working up an appetite and then wandered out to the kitchen for some bacon and eggs. The rest of the day had been an easy going, go with the flow, with just a little structuring on Anna’s part. She had a plan for their evening, and the day had to go perfectly to set up her idea. After dinner, the two of them curled up on the couch to have an original Star Trek movie marathon. Halfway through the ‘Search for Spock’ Anna decided it was time to get her plan in motion if it was going to work in time. She let out a gasp and looked to Gabriel with a small pout. “I forgot the cake!” she exclaimed.

“That’s okay, cupcake. I can whip one up in a blink. What flavor do you want?” Gabriel asked, raising his hand to snap.

Anna shook her head, sitting up from his side. “No, it was a special one, and I was going to get it just for you. It’s a Mrs. Kendick’s Honey Cake. It’s special and you can only get it this time of year. I was going to have the cake with that bourbon ice cream I bought.” She turned more toward him. “Would you go get it?”

“They have to be closed by now,” Gabriel said glancing at the clock on the mantle. When he turned his attention back to Anna and her pleading eyes, he let out a small sigh and kissed her on the cheek. “Okay, cupcake. I’ll get it and do a little time jump if needed. But no watching the movie without me.”

Anna’s pout turned to a smile and she leaned over and hugged him. “Thank you, you’re the best, did you know that?”

“I know,” he said as he grabbed her around the waist and flipped so that she was pinned beneath him. Brushing his lips against hers, he murmured, “Be a good girl and wait right here. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Anna giggled looking up at him. She smirked and booped him on the nose. “I’ll be here a while then, because you have to do it the human way. Low profile, remember?” she reminded him, “You can take the Nova, if you want.”

“Raph can suck me and I’m not driving your little white marshmallow car.” Gabriel stood up and crossed to the coat rack, “I’ll keep low though. I don’t need headaches tonight.”

Anna sat up on an elbow to watch him go. “You could take the bike,” she suggested with a wink, “Hurry back. The sooner you get back, the sooner we can have cake, and then dessert.”

He snorted out a laugh as he opened the door and then disappeared. A few minutes later the rumble of his convertibles engine could be heard, meaning he’d snapped it up from wherever he kept it hidden most of the time and had driven off into the night.

.oOo.

Anna didn’t even wait for the sound of car engine to drift off before she was off the couch and heading into their bedroom. Her big plan for the night was a summoning ritual that she’d been researching and studying for the past four years. She’d looked into it since about a week after he’d taken her to the Beltane Festival.

She’d been meaning to ask Gabriel to recharge the battery for the trickster powers he’d given her, but really hadn’t had a chance to ask. Until now.

She was going to ‘summon’ The Trickster to share some of his powers. The ritual was just the cake. The requirement that she perform the ritual naked, and that she planned on offering herself up as a sacrifice, was the icing on the cake.

Stripped down to her birthday suit, Anna stood in front of the mirror and painted a few of the ritual symbols along her arms and stomach, with Loki’s sigil centered over her chest. She hummed as she sucked the paint from her fingers. “Mmm chocolate,” she snickered. Giving her reflection a quick eye waggle, she grabbed a tied up bag of cloth before heading out, pausing to slip on a pair of sandals. She had to perform the ritual naked, that didn’t mean she had to walk through the grass barefoot.

Taking a breath she exited their home and headed for the wooded area in the back, the full moon lighting her path. They had found a nice sized clearing once during their exploring, and she had deemed it the best place to perform the ritual.

The cool night air combined with her hunter’s precaution caused goosebumps to raise along her skin. She knew that she was safe, Gabe had seen to the warding, but she couldn’t help the ‘what if’s’ from peeking up in the back of her mind. Reaching the middle of clearing, she took one look around the treeline before setting to work. She untied the bag and spread out the cloth, smiling at the work she’d already painted onto the cloth.

Clearing her throat, she started to chant the ritual as she dumped ingredients from plastic baggies into the small wooden bowl. Not stopping her chanting she slipped on her angel glasses and a black sheer robe she’d bought just for the occasion. Lighting a match, she grabbed onto the talisman around her neck before dropping the match into the bowl. She stood and looked around expectantly.

Gabriel was just arriving at the bakery when he felt an uncomfortable vibration through his skull. It was like someone had put a very claxon bell through a megaphone, followed by a tugging. It was a sensation he hadn’t felt in a very long time. It was confusing at first, but when he finally put two and two together, he was irritated. He swore that if it was some kid playing around with some ‘weird’ book they found, he was going to turn them into a chia pet and leave them on the top shelf of the seed bank in Antartica.

Rolling his eyes, he followed the summons and found himself in a clearing, standing behind a woman with dark hair and wearing nothing but black gauze. Although the woman had a nice profile, the fact that she had the audacity to summon him was infuriating. Assuming that they couldn’t be seen, he flared his wings out wide. If she wanted Loki, then she could have him, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to go Archangel on her ass. “You have no idea what you’ve just done, little girl. The question is. Should I just propel you into the sun or turn you into a tree?”

Anna didn’t see Gabriel arrive, but she could feel him. She felt the change in the air around them. It was more charged and heavy.

She didn’t turn right away when he spoke, but his tone spent shivers to every nerve ending. She loved it when he was the big and bad archangel. Licking her lips, she turned around, keeping her head down.

“I summoned you here for a boon, Trickster,” she spoke Latin, keeping her voice deep to try to disguise it.

Gabriel stalked closer and was preparing to lay into this puny human when the full moon, which had been hidden behind a passing cloud, emerged and illuminated the clearing. Including the offending summoner. His eyes widened in complete surprise when he realized who was standing before him, “Anna?! What in the seven levels of Hell are you doing?”

Anna raised her head and smirked, keeping her focus on him, and not letting her eyes wander to his wings. “Summoning Loki for a share of his powers.”

Cocking an eyebrow, he stepped around her makeshift altar, eyeing the ingredients. She never ceased to surprise him. Just when he thought they were turning into a settle little domestic couple, Anna goes and does something as elaborate as a ritual to get his attention. Over the top? Of course, but Gabriel loved playing a good game,  “Is that so. And what do I get in return, Anastasia?” he asked as he folded up his wings and picked up a peppermint that hadn’t been used.

Anna kept up her part and stood in her place, head held high. “I only have myself to offer as a sacrifice, but I am no normal human.”

“No?” Gabriel dropped the peppermint and leaned on the surface of the altar, his wings stretching out a little to show the downy underside, “What are you?”

“I’m blessed,” she said, glancing at him to give him a small, teasing smile, “I’ve been gifted by the Archangel Gabriel the ability to see the wings of angels.” She paused to bite her bottom lip to hold back a small laugh. “You could say I’ve been touched by an angel.”

Chuckling, he moved around until he was close to Anna. Close enough to smell the faint hint of soap that lingered on her skin along with a new fragrance, one that set his mouth watering. “And you’d have me encroach on this Gabriel’s territory? Take his woman from him?”

Anna looked to him, fingers twitching with want to reach out to touch him. “If it is what I must do to gain what I desire,” she answered, “Unless you are feeling generous and would just share your powers with me in kindness.”

Humming in thought, Gabriel ran a finger along the tie holding her robe closed, “Power never comes without a cost. Are you prepared to pay the price of giving yourself to me?”

Anna swallowed thickly and nodded. “Yes, Loki. I will pay whatever the cost.” She looked up to meet his eyes. She didn’t know if she’d had wanted him more than she did right now.

Gabriel jerked her against him by her belt and smiled in a way that seemed like a coyote who’d just caught himself a rabbit. He had to admit that what she had done tonight was feeding a side of him that he’d not let her see in all these years. A side of him that enjoyed a little rougher play than she was used to. Maybe it was time for her to see it tonight. “Then remove this thing you’re wearing and lay face down on that altar. Feet on the ground.”

Anna’s mouth went dry so she only nodded her reply before obliging to his demands. He’d never ordered her around like this, and she had to say it was thrilling. She faced him and held his gaze as she pulled the tie free from its loose knot, letting the robe fall open before slipping it off her shoulder so it would fall to her feet. She paused to let him see his sigil before stepping up to the altar. She moved the wooden bowl to the side before leaning over the edge. The wood was cool against her bare skin, even through the cloth that covered it.

He couldn’t help but not notice the marks along her arms and across her chest as the robe pooled on the ground. They must have been the reason he smelled chocolate on her. She thought of everything and in that moment he fell a little deeper in love with her.

Taking a deep breath, he ran gentle fingers over the small over her back and down the curve of her ass, “Tell me, Anastasia. Has your angel ever struck you for pleasure?”

Anna’s breath hitched at his question and she glanced over her shoulder at him, wanting to see his face. “No, he hasn’t.”

Gabriel leaned in, bending over her until his chest brushed against her, and whispered in her ear, “Ever wanted him to? Be honest.”

Anna squirmed at the feel of him so close. Her heart was racing in her chest. “Yes, I have,” she whispered loud enough for him to hear her. She would be a liar if she said she hadn’t thought about Gabriel bending her over his knee.

“But you’ve never told him. Where you afraid he was too pure for something so… brutal?” Gabriel asked gently as he trailed his fingers over her hip.

She slightly shook her head. “No. He is my…protector. It would be wrong to ask him to be so...forceful. I thought maybe my request would be something he wouldn’t enjoy.”

Gabriel pressed his cheek against the side of her head and let out a little sigh, “You’re wrong, cupcake,” he slipped out before resuming his role, “He’s a fool for having not seen this need in you. So that’s your price for the power you ask. You’ll give to me what you wouldn’t give to him.”

Anna nodded and slid a hand out to the opposite edge of the altar. “As I said earlier, I will pay whatever the price.” She felt foolish deep down for not even trying to discuss this with him before. Maybe after tonight they will sit down and talk about their own kinks they want to try out.

Lifting his hand, he brought it down with enough force to give a faint sting. Straightening up, he gave her a stronger one.

Anna let out a small yelp at the first strike. It wasn’t so much from the pain, but from the suddenness of it. She dropped her head to the altar and inhaled with the second strike.

“I think we can do better than such a little squeak,” Gabriel said and then laid a series of firm slaps to her rear that never landed in the same place twice.

Her hand that had moved to the edge of the altar tightened. She bit her lip to keep from making any noise, ever the defiant one, but after the third slap she arched at let out a moan.

Quietly smiling, Gabriel bent down and kissed her shoulder when he’d finished, his fingers brushing against her reddened skin. “Shall I stop or do you want more?”

Anna looked over her shoulder with hooded eyes. “More. Please,” she answered quickly. The smacks were only adding to her arousal, and she could feel herself starting to get wet.

“Then let me hear you. Because if you don’t enjoy it… ” His hand covered her sex for a moment, softly stroking her lips, then without warning smacked her gently there. “I might as well fuck you and leave.”

Her hips jerked at the smack and she moaned out. “Please...I’m enjoying it. I promise.” She looked back at him and opened her mouth to ask him something, but closed her mouth and turned back to the altar. “More.”

It wasn’t lost on Gabriel, who’d been watching her reactions, that she’d censored herself. He was curious about what she would have wanted to say but thought she couldn’t. “What is it, cupcake?” he asked as himself, using the quiet moment to caress her, “You wanted to say something.”

Anna licked her lips and twisted back to look at him. “Just wanted you to know my word. ‘S...pumpkin..”

“Pumpkin, huh?” Gabriel said, “Thank you for telling me, Anastasia. But you won’t need it. I’ll stop if you tell me to stop. In fact, having you over this table is fun but I think you’d enjoy it more if it wasn’t so impersonal.”

She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a small smile. “I don’t know. This is pretty fun,” she replied, moving to sit up on her hip, “But being able to see you would make it better.”

Gabriel nodded in agreement and took her hand to help her stand, “Or feel me. It’s kind of difficult to spank you when you’re face up.” He snapped up a armless chair behind him and sank down into it, “Unless you had something else in mind to earn the power up you want.”

She stepped up to him, her shins bumping up against his knees. “Well...you do have a lap that I’m sure I could fit across,” she suggested.

With a tilted smile, Gabriel patted his knee in invitation, “When you’re ready, girl.”

Anna smirked and leaned down to steal a kiss from him. “Okay, I’m ready.” She stepped to the side and lowered herself over his lap, wiggling her ass as she got comfortable. She rested her head against her arm. “Okay.”

Gabriel waited just long enough for her to settle, then brought his hand down on her rear in a single strike. It was hard enough to leave a reddened welt behind. “No more biting back those pretty noises. The world will know who’s given you pleasure by the time I’m through with you,” he purred.

Anna cried out and grabbed onto his pant leg. This was a much better set up than the altar in her opinion. She could feel him close and could touch him if she wanted.

Resting a hand on her shoulders, he repeated his earlier actions. Each contact of his hand pushed Anna against his legs and her stomach against his rapidly filling cock.

Anna didn’t hold back her cries this time. Each time his hand made contact with her bare skin, a moan, cry, or shout of his name left her lips. When there was a break and his hand ran gently over her rear, she took in a breath to let out a chuckle. “Why Loki, I didn’t know that you brought your staff with you. It’s poking me,” she teased.

Chuckling, Gabriel’s hand massaged up her spine, “How very rude of me. Perhaps I should stop and consider your debt paid.”

At the mention of him stopping, Anna pushed up off his lap, and met his eyes with her own. Her pupils were blown so wide she could have been mistaken as a demon by first glance. “Perhaps you shouldn’t stop. Perhaps you should just keep going and fuck me. Please Loki. I need you to fuck me.”

Gripping her hip, he pulled her closer as he rose from his seat, lips brushing hers as his other hand combed through her brunette hair, “Say it again, Anastasia. Who do you want to take you to his bed?”

Anna groaned and looked him dead in the eye. “Loki.”

Without a further word, their lips crashed together is a kiss that was more forceful than Gabriel had ever dared with Anna before. It was demanding and filled with a burning passion that he’d always kept restrained so that he wouldn’t frighten her. Breaking the kiss, he plucked the glasses from her face and tossed them into the dark. “Won’t be needing those,” he growled, picking her up and laying her on the ground so that he towered over her, “No angels to see tonight.”

“Good,” Anna growled and pulled him down to devour his lips.

Gabriel didn’t waste any time or effort to disrobe, he insinuated his hand between them and opened his pants enough to shove them down to free his aching cock. Nipping and sucking at her bottom lip, he positioned his tip at her soaking wet entrance, teasing her with shallow thrusts.

Anna drew her fingers across his back, huffing in frustration. Couldn’t he tell how much she needed him? She pulled back from the kiss and frowned up at him. “Stop teasing and fuck me,” she growled.

Cocking an eyebrow, he reached up and grabbed her by the hair, bending her head back slightly before plunging into her all the way to the base. He didn’t wait for her to adjust but pounded into her with wild abandon.

Anna cried out and her arms scrambled for purchase. One found it’s grip in the grass above her head while the other grabbed onto his bicep, fingers digging into his skin. A stream urging comments flowed from her mouth, encouraging him to keep up his pace. Sharp pains shot up from her ass and it only added to the pleasure.

His own grunts joined hers as Gabriel’s fingers dug into her thigh until skin started to bruise. He could already feel the tight tingling in groin building and for a split second he considered slowing down to make this last. Only for a second. Anna had said she wanted Loki and as Loki he was selfish, so that was what she was going to get. Panting against her cheek, he rode his way fiercely toward his own pleasure until with a long, drawn out moan, he fell over the edge and filled her with his cum. When he was finished, he let go of her hair and started to pull out.

Anna could feel herself getting closer to her own orgasm. She could already tell that it was going to possibly be the best one she’d ever had. Or else it would have been if Gabriel hadn’t taken his first. That was okay. He’d probably been worked up with their foreplay. She collapsed back into the grass, panting hard to catch her breath. The hand on his arm came up to stroke over his back. “H..Holy shit,” she breathed out. She looked to him as he started to move away.

He stood with a smirk as he fastened his pants, “I believe that was adequate payment.” When his clothes were back in place, he bent down and tapped Anna on the forehead, transferring a touch of trickster powers to her like he’d done once before when she was younger. “Summon me again if that angel of yours needs to be taught a thing or two,” he said before disappearing, leaving Anna alone in the moonlit field.

Anna watched him as he dressed, her face slowly turning into a frown. Her brain was still lust fogged and running at a slower speed. When he disappeared, she blinked, and slowly sat up, wincing at the pain. She looked around the field and blinked a few more times to refocus her eyes. “Gabe?” she called, her voice hoarse. When she didn’t get any response, she slowly rose to her feet, and moved to lean against the altar. He legs felt like jelly. She sighed and turned to grab her robe that was laying coincidentally next to her hand. She pulled the fabric on and started to make her way back to the house, deciding to come back for the ritual stuff tomorrow.

.oOo.

It took Anna twice as long to get back to the house than it had when she’d gone out earlier that evening. She enter the house and locked up before headed for their bedroom. She felt like taking a long hot shower, or a soak in the bathtub. She was sure that she had grass stains on her back.

Pushing the door open to the bedroom, she stalled in her tracks at the sight. The dark room with lit dimly with the soft glow of several candles that would have been a serious fire hazard had they been in anyone else’s home. “Gabe?” she called out.

“Hi, Anna,” Gabriel said as he came out of their closet with her robe in hand. The cocksure attitude he’d displayed earlier was gone and now he seemed almost contrite as he approached her. “I drew you a bath with your favorite bubbles.”

Anna looked toward the bathroom and nodded. “Thanks,” she said, her gaze turning back him to him, “But I think there’s something that you need to do first.”

“So-,” he laid her robe on the foot of the bed, “you’re not mad at me for what happened?”

Anna furrowed her brow and tipped her head. “Mad? Gabe, no. I’m not mad. A little frustrated.”

Gabriel couldn’t help but smile. Just a little tilt of his mouth as slowly knelt before her, “You did say you wanted Loki and he’s a bastard.”

She nodded and gave him a small smile back. “This is true.” Anna looked down at him and her fingers twitched to reach out and run her fingers through his sandy hair. “So, who do I have now?”

“Just your average, everyday Archangel,” Gabriel said as he placed a tender kiss below her navel, “One who’s ready kiss away all the boo-boo’s the mean old trickster left behind.”

Anna’s smile widened and she gave in, running her fingers into his hair. She hummed in amusement as her fingers left bright pink in their tracks. Looks like he gave her the powers afterall. She’d been too focused on getting home that she’d forgotten to check. “Finish what he didn’t and we’ll call it even.” She placed a hand on his shoulder as a silent signal.

Looking up at her, Gabriel licked his bottom lip before ducking down to flick his tongue over her slit. Running hands up the outside of her thighs until fingertips brushed against the back of her knees. Lifting her leg gently, he lifted it and cradled it against his shoulder to open her up to him.

Anna sighed as her toes curled into carpet, and her hand on his shoulder tightened. “Gabe,” she said softly, “Wait.”

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel asked quickly and looking up, concerned that he’d done something wrong or she’d changed her mind.

“Nothing,” she said quickly, “I’m fine. It’s just, can we move this to the bed? My legs a still a little wobbly.”

“Absolutely,” Gabriel said. Standing, he backed up and laid down, then beckoned Anna, “Wanna mustache free ride, cupcake?”

Anna smirked and followed him, a slight limp in her gait. “Now, you know, that makes me want you to grow a mustache. Just to see how it feels,” she teased as she climbed onto the bed. She took a moment to steal a few more kisses before getting settled over his head. Looking down at him she smirked, “When you’re ready.”

He waited until he was concealed before he snapped his fingers. Gabriel turned his head just enough to kiss the tender skin of Anna’s thigh with his brand new mustache. “Hold on tight, sugar,” he murmured.

Anna jumped when she felt the tickle of something against her thigh. “Wha..” she muttered and glanced down. Not being able to see him, she had to deduce by feel. “Did you really?” she asked when she’d put two and two together, her voice amused.

“Yes. Now let me do other stuff,” he admonished before stroking her clit with his tongue. At first it was just kitten licks but they quickly turned firmer and pushing back further, almost like he was french kissing her.

Anna gasped softly and nodded when he ran his tongue over her clit. “Yeah, okay,” she squeaked out. Searching out one of his hands, she laced her fingers with his. That was one of the things that she’d missed when they were out in the field. “Loki” didn’t have Gabriel’s intimacy. Closing her eyes, she exhaled and focused on Gabe’s tongue.

Humming when he caught their combined tastes, Gabriel wrapped his lips around her clit while he teased the tip of his finger over her entrance. He never understood how some men found this act to be so revolting. It was one of the most personal and gratifyingly selfless things to do for someone. If he was pressed, even though he did enjoy sex, he’d have to admit that he enjoyed oral sex the most. The sounds Anna made were completely different. Soft mewls at first, almost like she was in a library and afraid to disturb someone. Then as she got closer to orgasm her voice deepened as it got louder. These were the sounds he would never get tired of hearing.

It didn’t take long for Anna’s release to start building back up. It probably wouldn’t be the extreme one she imagined in the field, but it would still be breathtaking. Gabriel had always been very skilled with his tongue and fingers, she chalked part of it up to years of practice, but she could tell that he was doing it because he wanted to. It was like he was chasing after her climax just as much as she was. Then, when he added in little surprises like the mustache, it made the experience all the better.

Gabriel’s freshly donned mustache scratched at the soft skin of her thighs and she enjoyed the gradual burn. “Maybe a beard next time,” she breathed out, more to herself than to the man between her thighs.

All he could do was chuckle against her. He hadn’t sported a beard in years and it was definitely something he could bring back again. Deciding it was time to up the ante, he slid two fingers into her entrance and curved them to press against her g-spot as his tongue flicked against her clit.

Anna’s free hand found Gabe’s hair and gripped his soft locks. “Yes, Gabe, like that,” she moaned and bit into her bottom lip. The multipoint stimulus was sending her quickly toward her orgasm. Scenes from earlier flashed behind her eyes and her thighs clenched slightly. “Getting close Gabby.”

Not having seen it in full light to know to be gentle, Gabriel cupped her rear and gave it a gentle squeeze, holding her as he roughly thrust his fingers into her. “Gonna cum for me, Anastasia? Moaning and writhing against me like a good girl?” he asked.

Anna winced at his touch on her ass, but she didn’t have time to dwell on it because he’d picked up the pace of his thrusts. “Yes, Gabriel. I’m gonna cum,” she panted, “Gonna…” With one last swipe over her gspot she came with a groan. Her fingers gripped tight into Gabe’s hair and the bedsheets in front of her, legs trembling with the force of her release.

Gabriel lapped up every drop as she gushed over his tongue. He kept it up, working her through her the peak of her pleasure until she felt lax in his arms. Placing a reverent, final kiss to her sex, Gabriel quickly wiped his mouth clean and slide out from underneath her. “Was that good, cupcake?” he asked softly.

Anna slid to his side so they were face to face. She smiled blissfully and hummed as she nodded. “Really good.” She leaned in and kissed him, humming again at the taste of herself on him and the feel of his mustache. Pulling back she examined the new adornment to his upper lip and smiled. “I could get used to it.”

“I’m sure you could,” he said with a wiggle of his nose that made his lip twitch, “Or maybe a full beard. I grow a pretty full one when I let it.”

Anna chuckled as she tried to imagine what he’d look like with a full beard. “I’d like to see it if you ever feel like you want to do it again.”

Gabriel rubbed across his cheek in thought, “It gets awful scratchy, but if I had the proper motivation I’d think about it.”

Anna smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at him. “Well, I know I’d enjoy the scratchiness,” she teased and moved to sit up, “Abyss would have a ball with it.” Once straightened, she frowned and shifted. “I think I’m ready for that bath now.”

“The cat chases dust motes in sunlight,” Gabriel snorted. The black kitten he’d gotten her months before wasn’t the brightest animal but Anna loved him, so Gabriel tolerated some of his more outrageous behaviors like knocking glasses over while staring you right in the eye.

Gabriel caught sight of Anna shifting around and frowned, “Of course. Are you okay?”

Anna gave him a reassuring nod and smile. “Fine, just a little sore. Nothing a good soak won’t fix.” She didn’t want him getting upset over something she’d asked him to do.

Narrowing his eyes, he got up from the bed and motioned her to do the same with an attitude that left no doubt that he wasn’t going to let her get out of it,  “Let me see that butt of yours. Sex alone wouldn’t make you move like that.”

Anna hesitated before slipping from the bed, trying to keep her face neutral. “I don’t know. We were pretty wild out there,” she said trying to keep the air light. Standing from the bed, she took a beat before turning, looking over her shoulder to try to get a look.

“I know. I was there,” he said with an edge of teasing to his voice before his eyes dropped down to her rear. The skin was darkened on one side and he swore that one of the marks was in the shape of his hand. “Anna, you should have said you were hurting,” he said as he gently ran his fingers over her curves, “I would have healed this before you got on the bed.”

“I know,” she said, moving from his touch before he could do anything, “But I didn’t want you to..don’t want you to. I’ll be fine. They’ll heal on their own.”

Gabriel sighed with a shake of his head, “What am I going to do with a stubborn girl like you?”

Anna smiled and shrugged. “Well, for starters, you could help her into the bath.”

“That is a good start,” He said, throwing her over his shoulder and turning for the bathroom, “Then I’m putting some healing salve on you because although it’s all fun right now, it won’t be in the morning.”

Anna gave his bum a poke. “Just a salve, no angel healing,” she reminded him.

.oOo.

Gabriel was the first to rise the next morning and left Anna sleeping soundly, completely wrapped up in blankets. He spent a better part of the morning taking care of small things around the house, including feeding the animals and starting a marinade for steaks later that evening. By the time lunch rolled around, Gabriel became aware that Anna hadn’t come down yet.

Pouring the last cup of coffee, he sweetened it the way she preferred and made a few slices of toast smeared with butter and sprinkled cinnamon. Ascending the stairs with his offerings, he quietly entered the bedroom and set the small breakfast on the nightstand. “Anna.” he called softly as he caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers, “time to wake up, baby girl.”

Anna had been dozing in and out of sleep for the past hour, ignoring the call of nature in favor of staying under the warm blankets. Gabe’s entrance was sign that she’d overstayed in the comfort of their bed. Moaning in protest she shifted and wrinkled her nose. “Whhhy?”

“Because, that’s what you do when you’ve slept for hours on end.” Gabriel said as he tugged at the covers, “I brought coffee.”

He’d gotten her attention at the mention of coffee. “Well, why didn’t you say so?” she teased, voice still rough from sleep. She turned over and pulled herself up to lean against the headboard, her face twisting for a moment. Rubbing at her eyes with one hand, she held out the other for the cup. “Creme brulee creamer?” she asked.

Gabriel shook his head and joined her on the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard, “We’re out. That’s plain cream in there.”

Anna gave a small pout but took a drink anyway. She sighed and let the warmth travel down to her toes before speaking again, “We’ll have to go to the store later, or tomorrow.” She caught a different scent and glanced over to the nightstand. “You brought me toast too?” she asked, leaning over to grab the plate. “Thank you.”

Straightening, she leaned over a kissed his cheek. “You’re too good to me.”

“If you’re impressed with toast and coffee, then I should probably not tell you about the steaks,” Gabriel said with a smile, “So how are you feeling this morning? That offer for a healing is still open.”

“There are steaks? Will the surprises never end?” She smiled at him and bit into the toast. Her eyes closed and she groaned at the taste. “Cinnamon toast. You’re the best.” Humming, she looked at the bread. “I had a dream we got honey from this old guy’s house. He had bees in his backyard and everything.”

Anna took a moment to take a few more bites and drinks of her breakfast before answering, ““I’m sore, but nothing a couple pain pills can’t take care of.” She looked to him and gave him a smile.

“As long as you’re sure,” Gabriel said, leaning down and giving her a swift kiss.

“I’m sure,” she said after the kiss. She finished off the piece of toast she was on and took a drink to wash it down. “Thank you..for being so open to doing it. I know we hadn’t talked about it before.” Clearing her throat she glanced at him before focusing on the coffee in her hand. “We could talk about it now though.”

“We could.” Gabriel said and then took a long breath, “What part exactly do you want to talk about it.”

“Um, well,” Anna started, suddenly a little nervous, “All of it really. Like, it was sort of, well, it was rough. I didn’t know that you liked rough sex. We’ve never done anything remotely close to that before.”

Gabriel leveled a very calm gaze, one eyebrow raising up almost challengingly, “You never asked, Anastasia. I’ve been waiting for five years for you to even hint at the fact that you like a good spanking. Or to tell me about that extra naughty fantasy of yours. But you didn’t. Until last night.”

Anna looked at him her mouth fallen open in shock. “Me? Wait. You knew? You could have said something too. What about the Loki role? ” She pulled her knees up to rest her cup against them. “Well, we know this much about each other. Is there anything else, that you like?”

“Cupcake, I’m old. It’s easier to ask what I don’t like,” he chuckled under his breath and turned to face her, “Now, Loki… he’s real. Just me without the fluff and a bit of an asshole.”

Anna huffed and nodded. “I know.” She shifted, looking like she was working up the courage to speak her mind. “Why did you wait for me to say something? Because I’m the girl, or because I’m a human and you’re respecting my thought? Because if you knew about the spanking, then you probably know about the others, right?”

“Okay, it’s like this.” Gabriel said, taking his time to explain it as best he could, “Say one day you have an idea pop in your head that you want to be smothered in nutella and spanked with a salami and I hear it. Would you want me to go to the grocery store or wait for you to ask for it?”

Anna looked back at her cup of coffee. “No, I guess not,” she answered. She knew where he was coming from, but she still didn’t like that he’d left it up to her all these years. She took another drink and sighed.

Gabriel gently took her coffee cup and set it on the table before kneeling on the bed in front of Anna. He wasn’t actively listening to her thoughts but he could guess. Maybe he handled this badly but he’d felt it was necessary to let her take the lead otherwise he feared that he would have lost her when she realized how wild he could get. “Before last night, if I’d have come to you and said that I wanted to tie you to this bed and fuck every hole in your body. Then when I was done, turn your ass a bright shade of purple,” he felt his heart start to beat a little faster at the mental image he conjured but pushed the hint of arousal to the back of his mind. Now wasn’t the time to get distracted. “What would you have done? Or worse, thought about me?”

Anna protested weakly when he took her cup, but she let him pull it from her hands. She avoided his gaze as he spoke, and rested a cheek on her hand to hide the light blush as a result of his very descriptive example. It was hard to answer what she would have said, after last night, but she had a good idea. “I would..have asked if we could have taken it a little slower than that, break up each part over a different night,” she looked up to meet his eye, “But I wouldn’t have thought anything bad about you. That you were being very spontaneous, maybe, or that you were kidding, but never anything negative.”

“Fair enough,” Gabriel sat back and nudged her foot with his, “So how about we make a deal. If one of us ever wants to try something new or different, we just ask. No judgements. And if it sounds like fun, we go ahead with it. Sound good to you?”

Anna leaned back and rested her head against the headboard, but still was able to look at him. “And if it doesn’t sound fun, or one of us has to think about it, we agree and don’t bring it up until the other does?”

“No pressuring,” Gabriel agreed, then started to smile, “Unless it involves whipped cream or chocolate. Then that’s an automatic activity.”

Anna couldn’t stop the smile of her face and laughed lightly. “Agreed. Whipped cream and chocolate are automatic green lights.” She sighed softly, but content that they’d come to an agreement. “So, we have a deal… an understanding. I like that better.”

“Now that we’ve got that all straightened out,” Gabriel started to lean toward Anna with a mischievous gleam in his eye, “Let’s talk about that naughty dream of yours featuring me and certain Winchester.”

Anna’s eyes widened and her neck and cheeks flushed bright red. She pulled the covers up and tried to disappear. “Nope.”


End file.
